A new World of Bleach
by sammycamm12
Summary: David and Amy Parent was there at home with them in the morning Amy is worry David told her not to worry, Ichigo and the other with to Uruahra shop to discuss something then Rukia scene a hollow near by
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 "Amy Power Waken"

"The next day."

"David yawn, wipe eyes, walk down stair saw Amy, sit at the table no breakfest food on the table."

"Amy what wrong David asked?" Our parent they were here last night, I woke up the car wasn't here Amy said.  
did they leave a note or something,no they didn't I worry David what something happen to come down on cheek, now now Amy don't cry we better go to school they be here I know it David said." Sniff ok then Amy said."

"Amy washed her face went outside with david, walk to school Amy put her box in her shirt pocket enter the buliding walk inside the classroom saw Ichigo and Orhime there along side some other student."

"Hey David,Amy how are you Orihime asked? We doing good Orihime David Respone back. So who the other student is that you was talk to David Asked?Oh! them that Uryuu Ishdia,Chad,Rukia, and Renji.I decided to bring them with us to make a plan to stop Azien Ichigo then so what we need to do David Asked?"

"We can go to Urhara Shop, to discuss something go and rest we will return in a hour Uryuu said. he reach his hand to Amy but she held tight on david.I'm sorry whatever I go Amy go too David said. Oh! you got turn down Uryuu (snicker)Ichigo said." OH! be quiet Ichigo"Once class is over me and Amy go somewere, since our parent not at home David Said,what happen to them Rukia Asked?"We don't know what happen they were there last night, now they not Amy Said, that strange Ichigo think."

10 min later class was over David and Amy walk to a clothes shop awhile Ichigo,Orhime,Renji,Chad,Rukia, and Uryuu went to urhara shop to talk about something."What a pleasent surpriese to see you guys here Ichigo Kisuke said, we need to ask you something Urhara Ichigo asked?"

"Sigh"Amy had you found a outfits you want David asked?don't rush me David there one more I need to try Amy said."  
"Grrr...find but make it quick now Daivd said."Alright Ichgio what you want to talk about Kisuske asked?Ok I meet this boy and his sister at school name David and Amy I ask both of them they would help me to stop Azien from destroy Karaura Town Ichigo he possible has power of soul reaper and hollow and Amy do she got any power yet Kisuske asked?David had power, but Amy don't I gave her a box to used it, but there parent not at home at all something must happen Ichigo said. I see I hope they can't take this and live with it Kisuske said. I scence a hollow near 2 block away from us Rukia said."

"The hollow was there with David and Amy. David saw the hollow push Amy out the way."David was that for David Amy asked?There a Big monster he,can you see it david I don't see it,"David grab Amy arm to get her out the way Turn to his giga,Meanwhile Ichigo and the other is on there way were David and Amy was."

"David got hurt had lost some blood, Amy didn't know what to do until she pick the box up from the floor when david push her, and she open it, everything was so bright you couldn't see hollow back away from david Amy had a white rob Icy and Fire sword one of her eyes is red."No Way! Amy that really you David Asked? weak voice, yes it is David, this time it my turn to test this new power of mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Amy Power Waken"

"The next day."

"David yawn, wipe eyes, walk down stair saw Amy, sit at the table no breakfest food on the table."

"Amy what wrong David asked?" Our parent they were here last night, I woke up the car wasn't here Amy said.  
did they leave a note or something,no they didn't I worry David what something happen to come down on cheek, now now Amy don't cry we better go to school they be here I know it David said." Sniff ok then Amy said."

"Amy washed her face went outside with david, walk to school Amy put her box in her shirt pocket enter the buliding walk inside the classroom saw Ichigo and Orhime there along side some other student."

"Hey David,Amy how are you Orihime asked? We doing good Orihime David Respone back. So who the other student is that you was talk to David Asked?Oh! them that Uryuu Ishdia,Chad,Rukia, and Renji.I decided to bring them with us to make a plan to stop Azien Ichigo then so what we need to do David Asked?"

"We can go to Urhara Shop, to discuss something go and rest we will return in a hour Uryuu said. he reach his hand to Amy but she held tight on david.I'm sorry whatever I go Amy go too David said. Oh! you got turn down Uryuu (snicker)Ichigo said." OH! be quiet Ichigo"Once class is over me and Amy go somewere, since our parent not at home David Said,what happen to them Rukia Asked?"We don't know what happen they were there last night, now they not Amy Said, that strange Ichigo think."

10 min later class was over David and Amy walk to a clothes shop awhile Ichigo,Orhime,Renji,Chad,Rukia, and Uryuu went to urhara shop to talk about something."What a pleasent surpriese to see you guys here Ichigo Kisuke said, we need to ask you something Urhara Ichigo asked?"

"Sigh"Amy had you found a outfits you want David asked?don't rush me David there one more I need to try Amy said."  
"Grrr...find but make it quick now Daivd said."Alright Ichgio what you want to talk about Kisuske asked?Ok I meet this boy and his sister at school name David and Amy I ask both of them they would help me to stop Azien from destroy Karaura Town Ichigo he possible has power of soul reaper and hollow and Amy do she got any power yet Kisuske asked?David had power, but Amy don't I gave her a box to used it, but there parent not at home at all something must happen Ichigo said. I see I hope they can't take this and live with it Kisuske said. I scence a hollow near 2 block away from us Rukia said."

"The hollow was there with David and Amy. David saw the hollow push Amy out the way."David was that for David Amy asked?There a Big monster he,can you see it david I don't see it,"David grab Amy arm to get her out the way Turn to his giga,Meanwhile Ichigo and the other is on there way were David and Amy was."

"David got hurt had lost some blood, Amy didn't know what to do until she pick the box up from the floor when david push her, and she open it, everything was so bright you couldn't see hollow back away from david Amy had a white rob Icy and Fire sword one of her eyes is red."No Way! Amy that really you David Asked? weak voice, yes it is David, this time it my turn to test this new power of mine."


End file.
